


Glass Shards and Cuddles

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is mad at Phil.</p>
<p>=From my Wattpad=</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Shards and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> If this has any typos, please forgive them for me! I wrote this at night and it's not the best.
> 
> ~C

"Phil you motherfucker!", Dan yelled in the kitchen and slammed a bowl on the floor.

"What!?", Phil asked and ran to the kitchen.

"You are the worst person ever!"

"What?!"

"Did you fucking ate my cereal again? You little shit!"

'Okay, he is really mad at me. I'd better be quiet.'

Phil didn't say anything, he just stared at the broken bowl at the floor.

"I literally bought them to myself only!", Dan screamed.

"I.. I'm sorry..", Phil stuttered.

"You better be! Ugh, I hate you!", Dan stormed out of the room, and stepped on a glass shard while walking. "Aah! Bloody hell!"

"Dan, did you hurt yourself?", Phil asked, grabbing Dan's wrist. Dan didn't say anything, he just left the room. He tried to ran in his room, but a piece of glass in his foot, made running more difficult. Dan managed to get in his room and he sat on his bed. He shed a few tears because of the glass shard. After about five minutes, Phil knocked on the door.

"What do you want?", Dan asked, in a mean tone.

"Are you okay?", Phil asked back and stepped in.

"No. First of all, you ate my cereal. Second, there is glass inside my foot, and I am 95% sure, my sock is bloody right now.", Dan said, quickly.

"Let me help you. I can go get you more cereal later today, if you want.", Phil sat on Dan's bed, next to Dan, who was laying on the bed and crying a little. Dan didn't say anything, he just grabbed Phil's hand. "Which foot has the glass in it?"

Dan lifted his left leg on Phil's lap and sighed. Phil saw about 3 centimeters long and one centimeter wide piece of glass stuck in Dan's foot. He decided to just take it out.

"Ow!", Dan moaned and grabbed Phil's hand more tightly.

"I'm sorry!! I just had to take it off!", Phil said and took off Dan's white, and bloody, sock. "You have a cut on your foot, hold on, I'll go get something to put on it.", he said and stood up. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed some paper and ran back to Dan's room.

"I've got paper, I can stop the wound from bleeding now, then get you a bandage.", Phil said and sat next to Dan, who was still laying on the bed. He lifted his leg on Phil's lap and sighed. Phil cleaned the wound a bit by poking it with pieces of tissue.

"That hurts!", Dan cried out and grabbed on to Phil thigh.

"I'm sorry, darling.", Phil said, very calmly.

"Don't call me that, I'm still mad at you for eating my cereal!"

"I said, I'm gonna buy you a new box, now shh."

Phil stood up again and headed to the bathroom. He took bandages and gauze and walked back to Dan's room. Phil sat down and took Dan's leg on his lap.

"Okay, I hope, this doesn't hurt.", Phil said and put a bandage on the wound. Dan cringed from the pain and bit his lip. "Did it hurt?"

"N-no.", Dan stuttered.

"It did. Sorry.", Phil smiled fast to Dan.

"Oh shut up! I'm only letting you help me, because it was your fault!"

Phil just laughed and wrapped some of the gauze around Dan's foot. "Is it too tight?"

"No, it's just fine.", Dan said as he sat up.

"Try to walk a little.", Phil ordered. Dan sighed and walked around a bit.

"It's fine, stop caring about me!", Dan said in an angry tone.

"Hmm.. If you say so.", Phil said sadly and left the room. He decided to go buy some new cereal for Dan.

"I'm going to the store!", Phil shouted just before he left.

As Phil was buying the cereal, Dan was having a quick liveshow on YouNow.

"... Yea, also I broke a bowl today and stepped on a glass shard! I have a wound on my foot now, but it has a bandage and some gauze on it, so I can walk.", Dan lifted his leg up, so the viewers could see his foot.

"'Why did you broke the bowl?' I just dropped it, I'm so clumsy! 'Did Phil put the bandage on?' Yes, because I don't trust myself with scissors anymore, because the bandage were, like, you need to cut a piece from the roll with scissors. Also, I'm wearing skinny jeans and I don't bend very well right now. Right now Phil is buying me more cereal, because HE ATE MY CEREAL AGAIN! That is why I dropped the bowl, I was low-key angry. Also, I'm gonna go soon, so I could apologize Phil, because I yelled at him. Oh gosh, I hope he hasn't cried about it."

Dan heard the door opening.

"Okay, Phil is home, I'll leave this on for a few minutes and I'll come back and tell you guys, what he said.", Dan said to the viewers and left the room, walking a bit weird, because of the wound.

"Um.. Phil? I- uh... Are you okay? I was really mean to you and-", Dan stuttered when he saw Phil.

"Oh? I- uh... Yea, it's fine. Here's your cereal.", Phil said and gave Dan a box of his favorite cereal.

"Thanks.", Dan said and put the box on a table. "But, I'm sorry for yelling you.", he continued and gave a pressed a quick kiss on Phil's cheek. Phil smiled quickly and turned away from Dan.

"Phil?"

Phil sniffed and turned back to Dan.

"Nothing. I'm just too emotional, haha.", he said and kissed Dan.

"Wanna watch some anime tonight?", Dan smiled.

"Of course.", Phil said in a happy tone.

"Wait for five minutes, I forgot to do a thing.", Dan said quickly and ran back to his room.

"Okay guys, I'm back. Phil isn't mad at me and we're gonna watch anime soon, so see you guys later. Have a nice week, day or whatever. Bye!", Dan said to his viewers and ended the liveshow. He decided to change his clothes. He put on black sweatpants and a black t-shirt and walked to the lounge. Phil smiled as they saw each other and sat on the sofa.

"Come sit next to me, darling.", he said. Dan smiled back sat next to Phil. He picked his boyfriend up and moved to the corner, so they could cuddle. Phil intertwined their fingers and sat on Dan's lap.

After two hours of watching different animes, Phil fell asleep on Dan's lap.

"Phil I- oh, you're asleep.", Dan smiled. He stood up, Phil on his arms and started walking to Phil's room. He put Phil down to the bed and decided to sleep next to him. He threw the blanket on them and big-spooned Phil.

"I love you.", Dan whispered and kissed Phil's hair quickly, before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> ~Cherry


End file.
